Let's Talk
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Setelah dua tahun berpisah, tidak ada salahnya berbincang-bincang. Sebab, mungkin ada hal menarik yang ingin kau ketahui. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Talk**

**Setelah dua tahun berpisah, tidak ada salahnya berbincang-bincang. Sebab, mungkin ada hal menarik yang ingin kau ketahui.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**3D2Y**

Pernahkah kalian mengalami hal ini? Kau melihat seorang teman lama setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan kau menyadari dia sudah banyak berubah? Jika kau berpisah dengannya selama lebih dari dua tahun misalnya, kau tahu ada banyak perubahan di sana-sini, terutama dari tampilan fisiknya. Biasanya jika kau bertemu teman lama dan melihat perubahan fisiknya, kau akan terkesima dan tidak percaya bahwa temanmu itu sudah banyak berubah dan terkadang kau akan mengaguminya beberapa saat sebelum kau menyapanya. Gugup. Perasaan itu wajar saja kau rasakan terlebih lagi jika ia berubah menjadi lebih baik, terutama jika itu menyangkut perubahan fisiknya. Apa aku salah? Kalian tentu pernah mengalaminya kan?

Aku ingin lebih memperjelas hal ini lagi. Bagaimana jika temanmu ini, yang sudah lama tidak kau temui adalah seseorang yang hmmm….Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Begini saja. Temanmu ini bukan saja temanmu, tapi sahabatmu. Tapi semakin lama kau semakin menyadari sahabatmu ini menjadi lebih dekat denganmu layaknya keluarga. Sahabatmu ini, seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa kau sadari, ia menjadi….rumahmu. Kau selalu merasa menemukan jalanmu kembali saat kau melihat wajahnya. Ada perasaan hangat seperti saat kau berbicara dengan ibumu atau saat kau bercanda dengan kakakmu. Ada juga perasaan aman, seperti saat di luar turun hujan lebat dan petir berkilatan, kau merasa aman berada di dalam rumah. Rumah adalah tempat paling hangat, nyaman, aman dan kau selalu ingin kembali ke rumah setelah melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan atau ketika kau sedang pergi jauh dari rumahmu.

Selama ini ternyata mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, sahabatmu sekarang menjadi rumahmu. Bukan rumah kedua, tapi benar-benar rumahmu. Tempat senyuman menjadi sinar mentari yang menyinari wajahmu di pagi hari, tempat dimana tawa menjadi penghibur lelahmu setelah letih bergelayut di tubuhmu. Terkadang perbincangan ringan serta tawa-canda mampu membuatmu melupakan segala beban penderitaan yang sedang kau alami. Dan pada saat tertentu, kau semakin menyadari pelukan telah menjadi tempat yang selamanya ingin kau tuju. Lalu saat kau berpisah dengan sahabatmu ini, kau menyadari bahwa dialah yang selama ini kau cari. Sebuah rumah. Meski kau berada di istana megah sekalipun, entah mengapa kau selalu risau. Kau merasa berada di tempat yang salah. Tidak ada kehangatan yang selama ini kau rasakan jika kau ada di sekelilingnya. Ya….Kau mulai merindukannya. Senyumannya, tawanya, tingkah lakunya, tatapan matanya dan pelukannya yang terkadang tidak sengaja terjadi.

"Nami", sebuah suara seorang laki-laki terdengar memanggil seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang berwarna orange.

"Ah…Luffy", jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Nami membalikkan badannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke pulau selanjutnya?" tanya Luffy penasaran sambil memegang topi jeraminya yang tertiup angin sore.

"Tiga hari perjalanan lagi", Nami memperhatikan kaptennya yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditemuinya. Dia cukup mengalami perubahan, walaupun tidak seekstrim seperti beberapa kru lainnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi harus ia akui, wajah Luffy sedikit lebih maskulin. Ia semakin mirip dengan Ace saat terakhir kali Nami melihat kakaknya Luffy di Arabasta. Bagaimanapun semua orang tentu akan mengalami masa dewasanya, begitu pula dengan fisiknya meski berjalan setahap demi setahap. Badannya semakin kekar, dadanya juga semakin bidang. Tapi hal yang paling menarik dari Luffy adalah bekas luka di dadanya dengan tanda X besar. Itu sangat mencolok. Nami sudah penasaran melihat bekas luka ini sejak mereka semua bertemu di Shabondy dan ia yakin semua kru juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lihat Nami?" tiba-tiba Luffy bertanya. Tentu saja ia akan bertanya, apalagi jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan tubuhnya selama lebih dari lima menit tanpa berkedip.

"Ah…Mmmm…Tidak", jawab Nami gugup mengetahui kegiatan observasinya ketahuan oleh kaptennya sendiri. Luffy hanya mengangkat alisnya, heran tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa jika sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh Nami selama itu. Kalau sudah ketahuan mau bagaimana lagi, kau harus mengaku jika tidak ingin suasana menjadi kikuk.

"Kau banyak berubah Luffy", komentar Nami singkat sambil tersenyum pada Luffy. Luffy membalas senyuman Nami setelah mendengar komentar tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga berubah. Rambutmu panjang."

"Ah, iya. Aku memang sengaja memanjangkannya. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nami penasaran. Sebagai perempuan hal ini cukup penting. Apalagi muncul setelah dua tahun berpisah dengan tampilan baru. Tentu saja kau sangat ingin mendengar pendapat dari sahabatmu. Apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa kau sudah memanjangkan rambutmu dan merawatnya selama dua tahun. Tapui sebenarnya Nami juga tidak berharap banyak dari komentar Luffy. Mungkin ia hanya akan menjawab bagus atau paling parah biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin mendengar pendapat Luffy.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut panjang", komentar Luffy singkat namun mengagetkan. Siapa yang menyangka kau akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari seseorang yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Demi Tuhan, dia Monkey D. Luffy. Darimana ia mendapatkan konsep mengenai seorang perempuan cantik jika berambut panjang? Nami menatap Luffy dengan pandangan takjub dan berpikir bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya mungkin orang lain. Bon Clay yang sedang menyamar. Entahlah. Yang pasti ada yang janggal dari perkataannya barusan. Memang ada yang janggal dari perkataannya, tapi yang lebih janggal lagi adalah perasaan senang yang sekarang sedang Nami alami. Luffy memujinya cantik. Wow, rasanya seperti dipuji ribuan Sanji atau dipuji oleh seluruh pria di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun pujian Luffy berarti sesuatu untuknya mengingat probadi Luffy adalah pribadi yang polos, jujur dan spontan. Selalu mengeluarkan pendapatnya secara langsung, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, apa adanya, tidak ada yang ditutupi dan tidak ada maksud apapun. Sekali lagi ia terkesima oleh sikap Luffy. Seberapa jauh ia berubah setelah dua tahun belakangan ini?

"Kau kenapa Nami? Tiba-tiba diam seperti patung?" tanya Luffy dengan nada khawatir, memperhatikan Nami yang sedang menatapnya sambil membuka mulutnya. Nami buru-buru menutup mulutnya kembali, menutupi rasa takjubnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Luffy?" Nami merasa perlu mendengarkan komentar Luffy sekali lagi. Mungki saja ia tadi tuli sesaat.

"Yang tadi?" Nami mengangguk kepada Luffy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut panjang."

Nami tertawa kecil. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar oleh kedua telinganya. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak tuli. Kalimat itu benar-benar di dengarnya. Luffy malah terheran-heran dengan sikap Nami.

"Nami, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Nami menghentikan tawanya. Wow, ia merindukan hal ini. Tertawa lepas dengan kaptennya.

"Kau tadi bilang aku cantik dengan rambut panjang?"

Luffy mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakan Nami.

"Kau yakin?" selidik Nami ingin memastikan apakah kalimat itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut Luffy.

"Iya, aku yakin. Kau mau meragukan ucapan kaptenmu?" tanya Luffy. Nami tahu jika hal itu agak menyinggung Luffy.

"Bukan. Bukan maksudku begitu. Tapi aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan aku cantik. Di kapal ini paling tidak hanya ada dua orang yang mengatakan aku cantik. Sanji dan Brook. Dan kau tentu tahu mengapa mereka menyebutku cantik."

"Tapi kau memang cantik. Kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

Nami terpaku mendengarnya.

'Oh, Tuhan! Sejak kapan dia pandai bicara dengan perempuan seperti itu?'

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali", kali ini Nami yakin, Luffy benar-benar mengatakannya. Ini bukan ilusi. Ia dan Luffy juga sedang tidak mabuk. Luffy benar-benar mengatakan ia cantik. Nami merasa tersanjung. Benar-benar tersanjung, seakan-akan baru kali ini ia benar-benar mendengar seorang laki-laki mengatakan bahwa ia cantik tanpa maksud atau tujuan apapun. Karena yang mengatakannya adalah Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Bukan laki-laki lain. Seulas senyuman tergambar jelas di wajahnya dan senyuman itu juga dibalas oleh sang kapten.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau cantik dengan rambut panjang?"

"Aku sudah dua tahun ada di pulau yang hanya berisi perempuan. Setiap hari aku bertemu mereka. Kau tahu, aku melihat berbagai macam perempuan. Kurus, gemuk, tinggi, pendek, berambut pendek, panjang. Semuanya."

"Sichibukai itu?"

"Iya. Namanya Hancock. Rambutnya juga panjang. Tapi aku merasa biasa saja melihatnya."

"Apa ada seorang perempuan yang memuatmu tertarik? Shicibukai itu mungkin?" goda Nami berusaha mengetahui sejauh mana Luffy sudah dewasa.

"Apa maksudmu tertarik?"

"Ya misalnya kau selalu ingin di dekatnya atau kau ingin menjadikan ia sebagai kru atau mmm…menikahinya mungkin.

"Menikah?"

'Ya, kalau kau tahu menikah itu apa Luffy', batin Nami.

"Memang ada seorang perempuan yang selama dua tahun itu selalu mengira kami berdua telah menikah. Tapi aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kami tidak menikah."

Nami terbelalak mendengar jawaban Luffy. Luffy tahu apa itu menikah dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi Luffy menolah menikah? Luffy tahu apa itu pernikahan? Tiba-tiba Nami merasa dia berada di planet lain dan selama ini ia hanya bergaul dengan makhluk asing.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Hancock."

"Apa? Kau menolak menikahinya. Tapi dia kan…cantik", bagi Nami ini agak berat untuk dikatakan saat ia harus mengakui bahwa ada perempuan yang hmmm…sama cantiknya dengan dirinya. Laki-laki manapun pasti mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan Hancock. Nami juga bertaruh Sanji akan melakukannya dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya Sanji mengetahui bahwa Luffy menolak pinangan Hancock. Mengetahui Luffy selama dua tahun ini berada di pulau yang hanya dihuni oleh perempuan saja sudah membuat Sanji marah, apalagi jika mengetahui perempuan secantik Hancock ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luffy.

"Dia memang baik. Mau mengantarkan aku agar aku bisa bertemu Ace. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya", kata Luffy dengan nada datar. Tiba-tiba obrolan mereka beruda dikagetkan oleh sebuah seruan.

"Nami swan, Robin cwan dan kalian para pecundang. Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Sanji dari dalam dapur.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebelum makanan menjadi dingin", ajak Nami, tapi Luffy sang kapten tukang makan ini tentu sudah melesat duluan mendahuluinya. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada juga hal di dunia ini yang tidak akan berubah walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hei Nami!"

"Hmm?"

"Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata menikah, aku teringat padamu. Jika saja yang orang yang memintaku untuk menikah adalah kau, aku akan langsung menerimanya," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Luffy langsung menghilang ke arah dapur, meninggalkan navigatornya sendirian, terpaku dengan mulut menganga dan perasaan hati yang tidak karuan.

'DEG….DEG…!'

Sore itu, di atas dek kapal hanya terdengar suara degup jantung sang navigator.

Seperti kataku tadi di awal. Kau bisa menyadari bahwa temanmu akan menjadi sahabatmu dan sahabatmu akan menjadi keluargamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari kapan dan bagaimana sahabatmu yang kau anggap keluargamu ini akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi, lebih dekat dari yang kau bayangkan. Saat kau menyadarinya, kau ingin memutar ulang waktu, melihat setiap detail dan menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatmu tiba-tiba tanpa kau ketahui asalnya darimana, menjadi rumahmu. Tempat yang ingin kau tuju, jawaban yang selama ini kau cari. Setelah kau mengetahuinya, kau akan merasakan semuanya dengan lebih jelas, seperti bagaimana kalian bertemu, sejak kapan kau mempercayainya dan seberapa besar kau selalu mengandalkannya.

**Bersambung atau tidak?**

**Bersambung atau tidak?**

**Bersambung atau tidak?**

**Bersambung atau tidak?**

**Ah, malah gak jelas gini**

**Hehehe…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Talk**

**Setelah dua tahun berpisah, tidak ada salahnya berbincang-bincang. Sebab, mungkin ada hal menarik yang ingin kau ketahui.**

**Disclaimer: bukan milik saya **

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: NamiLuffy**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**3D2Y**

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk:

**edogawa Luffy****, ****Sheryl Cerbreaune****, ****PortgasTsuchiya D. Michi****, ****KoroCorona****, ****licob green****, ****bebobobo****, ****roronoalolu youichi****, via sasunaru, ****Marigold Eye's****, ****Andara****, ****Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura****, ****Kuchiki Rukia-taichou****, GennyClos-chan, Ochibi, ****airi-zela****, ****Cerullean Reed****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo**

** Makasih buat dukungannya, baik itu dengan review, fave maupun alertnya. Chapter ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk kalian...X)**

**Enjoy...**

Setelah dua tahun berpisah dari krunya, Nami langsung menghadapi masalah rumit dalam hidupnya. Masalah ini sangat berbeda dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sebelumnya. Ia sedang tidak menghadapi musuh baru, menghindari serbuan marine, kesulitan mengatur keuangan di kapal ataupun kesulitan dalam mencuri barang-barang berharga. Permasalahan yang muncul kali ini jauh lebih besar dari semua itu sebab permasalahan yang ia hadapi kali ini adalah kaptennya sendiri, Monkey D. Luffy.

Perbincangannya dengan sang kapten beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuat kepalanya pusing. Nami ingin menyingkirkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan Luffy jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha menyingkirkannya, semakin jelaslah ia mengingat setiap kata yang Luffy ucapkan.

Nami berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuat dirinya sibuk seperti membuat peta. Tapi malangnya Nami baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terjebak di Watheria selama dua tahun sehingga ia tidak pernah menjejakkannya kakinya di tanah baru seperti biasanya. Nami juga telah menyelesaikan seluruh peta Watheria, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat peta. Nami hanya ingin menyibukkan pikirannya dan menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas, tapi ia tidak memiliki memori baru untuk menambah koleksi petanya. Pada akhirnya tanpa ia sadari ia menulis nama Luffy di atas kertas, bahkan ia membuat sketsa wajah Luffy. Nami langsung melompat dari kursinya dan menatap hasil kerjanya.

"Oh, kacau. Aku harus menyibukkan diriku agar otakku tetap waras!"

Nami kemudian meninggalkan ruang 'kerjanya' dengan perasaan gusar. Ia memutuskan akan membaca buku di perpustakaan saja. Nami kemudian memilih buku yang paling tebal di antara rak-rak buku di hadapannya: Sejarah Navigasi Grand Line. Nami mengambil buku dengan tebal hampir seribu halaman tersebut, menaruhnya di atas meja baca dan mulai membaca buku itu halaman demi halaman. Baru setengah halaman pertama Nami membaca bukunya, pikirannya langsung melayang ke awang-awang. Yang ada di pikiran Nami saat ini adalah sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang selalu memakai topi jerami di atasnya, memiliki bekas luka di bawah matakirinya, selalu tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya dan baru-baru ini ia memiliki bekas luka menyilang yang memenuhi hampir seluruh perut sispaxnya.

"Sialan kau Luffy!" umpat Nami sambil menutup bukunya dengan keras. Nami menghela napas, menutup kedua matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kalut. Ia benar-benar kelimpungan dengan perkataan Luffy kemarin. Nami ingin marah dan menumpahkan kekesalannya, sehingga seharian ini ia tidak henti-hentinya memukul hampir seluruh anggota kru, khususnya Luffy. Tapi semakin ia memukul Luffy, semakin ia merasa frustasi. Nami tidak merasa lebih baik sedikitpun. Merasa semakin sesak di dalam perpustakaan dengan pikirinnya yang semakin kusut, Nami memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Mungkin itu bisa menjernihkan pikiranku."

Baru saja ia menutup pintu perpustakaan, ia langsung menemui sumber permasalahannya.

"Nami!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut menyapanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Senyum khas Luffy yang dua tahun belakangan ini ia rindukan dan entah mengapa seringkali muncul di mimpi-mimpinya. Sekarang setelah ia benar-benar bisa melihat senyuman Luffy secara nyata, Nami malah merasa ketakutan. Ia takut, sebab setiap kali Luffy tersenyum kepadanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Tapi secara bersamaan, Nami merasa ada kehangatan dalam tubuhnya dan sesuatu telah mengisi hatinya yang kosong belakangan ini. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman Luffy, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bekerja tidak normal namun ia juga merasa bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak takut dengan perasaannya ini?

"Ah...Luffy. A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Nami dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin menemuimu. Shishishi..." Luffy menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menyandarkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Menemuiku?" jari telunjuk Nami mengarah kepada dirinya sendiri. Luffy mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum riang. Entah mengapa Nami merasa cuaca sore ini terasa panas padahal matahari mulai tenggelam. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya mulai memburu.

"Untuk apa?" lanjut Nami berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, walaupun dia sekarang dalam posisi 'waspada'.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu", jawab Luffy tanpa menjelaskan apapun lebih lanjut.

"Kau datang ingin menemuiku karena hanya ingin menemuiku?" Nami merasa bingung sendiri dengan apa yang baru ia simpulkan. Luffy mengangguk lagi.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, Luffy?"

"Hmmm...Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menemuiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi Nami. Aku bilang aku ingin menemuimu karena aku memang ingin menemuimu."

Nami hanya mendesah pelan. Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan", Nami langsung melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan Luffy.

'Sial. Aku kira ia ingin bilang apa', batin Nami dengan kecewa. Sebelum Nami melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Luffy meraih tangan Nami dan membuat perempuan berambut orange itu tersentak.

"Tunggu dulu Nami!" teriak Luffy dengan nada panik.

Nami menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Luffy, "Apa lagi Luffy?"

Nami menunggu Luffy untuk angkat bicara, namun semakin ia menunggu semakin ia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Nami semakin tidak tahan dengan situasi kikuk ini dan memasang tampang kesal. Luffy yang sudah tahu bahasa tubuh Nami yang satu ini, langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunjukkan wajah ketakutan sebagai balasan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, biar aku saja yang bicara!" ancam Nami. Luffy menelan ludahnya sambil menatap Navigatornya dengan tatapan horor. Ia masih tidak menyadari kalau ia masih memegang erat lengan Nami. Nami mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Luffy dan berusaha untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Kapten. Kau membuatku frustasi!" Nami menyentakkan lengannya dan membuat Luffy melepaskan genggamannya secara spontan. Luffy langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha membuat tameng pelindung atas apa yang akan terjadi di detik selanjutnya. Luffy memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menerima pukulan khas Navigatornya yang kerap kali 'mampir' di atas kepalanya. Sesaat Luffy mengira ia akan mendarat di atas lantai kapal dengan luka yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan selama dua tahun ini, namun ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun kepalan tangan yang mendarat di bagian tubuhnya. Luffy membuka matanya pelan-pelan sebab ia masih bisa mendeteksi bahaya di hadapannya. Dan benar saja, Nami masih berdiri di hadapannya. Nami tidak mengepalkan tangannya atau memasang kuda-kuda untuk 'menyerangnya,' justru Nami sekarang tengah melipat kedua tangannya. Nami masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, namun ada raut sedih dan kecewa yang tersirat di wajahnya. Luffy bisa menangkap emosi yang diberikan Nami kepadanya dan hal itu membuatnyanya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau marah Nami?" tanya Luffy berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Tidak", jawab Nami dengan ketus.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau marah."

Nami memejamkan matanya.

'Aku marah pada diriku sendiri', batin Nami kesal. Ia kesal karena ucapan Luffy beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia terkejut. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya ia schok. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki seperti Luffy bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia sempat meragukan ucapan Luffy, namun jelas ia bisa mengingat semua perkataan Luffy, setiap kata yang ia ucapkan! Entah hal baru apa yang ia pelajari selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Nami tahu Luffy adalah tipe orang yang akan mengatakan hal apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat itu juga. Nami juga tahu Luffy bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Luffy memiliki kecerdasaannya sendiri dalam memandang kehidupan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Nami tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Luffy mengetahui konsep mengenai pernikahan. Benar-benar sangat jauh dari bayangannya mengenai Luffy. Mungkin saja Luffy mengetahui banyak hal tapi Luffy tidak ingin terlalu memusingkannya. Ah, mungkin saja!

Nami mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak terlalu mengenal kaptennya sendiri secara lebih personal. Sejak Luffy mengatakan kalimat itu, Nami mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan hal ini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa kesal setiap kali melihat wajah Luffy sebab ia 'harus' melihat wajah Luffy sepanjang hari, bahkan di dalam mimpinya sendiri. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini ia memang sering memimpikan para krunya dan anehnya Luffy adalah orang yang paling sering muncul di setiap mimpinya. Tapi semenjak mereka bertemu kembali, terlebih lagi sejak Luffy mengatakan kalimat itu, Luffy semakin sering hadir di dalam mimpinya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebab seringkali ia terbangun di tengah malam dan pada akhirnya mau tidak mau ia memikirkan Luffy. Selera makannya semakin menurun karena tanpa ia sadari ia memikirkan Luffy saat ia memegang sendok dan menatap makanan di hadapannya. Kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin gila sebab seringkali ia memikirkan Luffy pada saat Luffy sedang duduk di hadapannya. Cukup sudah Luffy membuat kekacauan dengan segala tingkahnya karena seringkali ia harus mengatur Luffy agar ia tidak memancing musuh baru. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan Luffy yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Nami. Kau bilang aku membuatmu frustasi. Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

Nami masih memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin menggila. Ia mengehela napas lagi dan membuka matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap kedua mata kaptennya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja Luffy. Aku sedang lelah."

"Hmmm...Tapi kau kelihatan sedang sedih."

Nami cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Luffy. Seringkali Luffy tahu suasana hatinya di saat orang lain tidak menyadarinya. Seperti saat di Water 7. Saat itu para kru tengah bersemangat membicarakan mengenai Fishman Island dan hanya ia yang tidak terlalu berminat denga semua itu. Ia masih memiliki trauma dengan manusia ikan karena masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Luffy adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendekatinya dan mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ingin menemuimu sebab aku ingin melihatmu Nami. Apa kau marah kalau aku ingin menemuimu tanpa alasan?"

"Ha?" Nami mulai mencerna kata-kata Luffy.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa aku harus menemuimu saat ini juga."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah menemuiku kan?"

"Mmm...tapi setelah menemuimu, aku merasa aku harus..."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy menarik Nami dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Nami. Nami memekik pelan dan dalam sekian detik ia menyadari wajahnya bersandar di bahu Luffy. Luffy baru saja memeluknya!

"Aku merasa aku harus memelukmu. Shishishi..."

Tubuh Nami tenggelam di atas dada Luffy. Ia cukup terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa dada Luffy semakin bidang dan pundaknya lebih lebar. Tubuh Luffy terasa hangat dan Nami bisa merasakan rasa nyaman saat kedua lengan Luffy melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Ada perasaan protektif saat Luffy mempererat pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Nami. Namun entah mengapa Nami merasa aman saat itu, seakan-akan jika ada bahaya yang datang, ia tahu siapa orang yang paling ia andalkan.

"Luffy..."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa aku ingin memelukmu. Apa kau marah Nami?"

Nami tidak menjawab, ia hanya meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Luffy dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luffy.

"Apa ada alasan lain kenapa kau memelukku, Luffy?" tanya Nami yang sebenarnya juga tengah memeluk Luffy dengan erat.

"Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku ingin memelukmu karena aku memang ingin melakukannya", jawab Luffy dengan nada santai.

Nami mendesah lagi. Lagi-lagi jawaban sama yang diberikan Luffy. Luffy melakukan hal yang ia inginkan saat itu juga dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, Nami sungguh ingin tahu motiv apa yang membuat Luffy bersikap lain kepadanya. Ia tidak ingin salah menyimpulkan situasi ini dan berharap kaptennya memiliki pemikiran dan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi mungkin saja membicarakan masalah ini dengan Luffy hanya akan berakhir dengan rasa frustasi di kepalanya karena Luffy tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin di dengarnya.

Nami kini tengah memeluk kaptennya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia menumpahkan segala rasa rindunya selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan kini ia juga tengah bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri. Siapa yang ia bodohi sekarang ini? Semakin lama ia memeluk Luffy, semakin kuat perasaannya terhadap kaptennya, semakin merasa frustasilah dia. Nami melepaskan pelukannya, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas pipi Luffy dan menatap wajahnya kaptennya dalam-dalam. Ia ingin menyelami kedua mata Luffy, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Luffy agak terkejut dengan tindakan Nami, tapi ia tidak memprotesnya. Ia membiarkan Nami melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Semakin lama Nami menatap kedua bola mata Luffy, semakin ia tenggelam ke dalamnya. Sesaat ia menyadari bahwa ia bisa melihat kedua bola mata Luffy dengan sangat jelas dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Entah darimana, Nami merasakan ia tengah menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dengan bibirnya dan Nami bisa melihat Luffy perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya. Ia tengah mencium kaptennya sendiri! Otaknya meyuruh Nami untuk menghentikan semua ini namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya serta perasaan gundahnya. Secara mengejutkan, Luffy merapatkan pelukannya dan membalas ciuman Nami dengan pelan, lembut dan ada kesan bahwa ia tidak ingin menyakiti Nami. Nami tentu saja terkejut, jantungnya berdebar kencang, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar namun di sisi lain ia merasa lega. Nami mempererat pelukannya dan salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam Luffy.

Lagi-lagi Nami merasa takut. Ia merasa takut dengan perasaannya dan ia juga merasa takut dengan dunia baru yang baru saja ia buka. Nami merasa semua ini tidak nyata namun ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja karena ia merasa bahagia. Perasaannya meluap begitu saja dan entah apakah ia bisa mengendalikannya atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Luffy atau perasaannya sendiri. Nami menarik wajah Luffy dan melihat kedua matanya lagi.

"Luffy..."

"Nami...A-Aku minta maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Nami menggeleng.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Luffy", Nami mengelus wajah Luffy dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap Luffy dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf Nami?"

"Karena...Karena aku baru saja menciummu?"

"Menciumku? Oh, tadi itu ciuman?"

Nami hanya tersenyum getir.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus minta maaf. Tadi cukup menyenangkan."

"Ha? Apa?" teriak Nami dengan mata terbelalak. Apa yang baru ia dengar? Nami mulai meragukan indera pendengarannya sendiri. Belum sempat ia mencerna kalimat Luffy, Luffy malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"Nami, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Luffy penasaran, masih dengan posisinya yang tengah memeluk pinggang Nami.

"Karena aku ingin", jawab Nami berusaha menggoda Luffy. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh lagi saat menanggapi pertanyaan Luffy.

"Hanya karena kau ingin?" tanya Luffy dengan alis terangkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau membalas ciumanku?" Nami mencoba lagi menggoda kaptennya yang tengah kebingungan.

"Karena aku ingin", jawab Luffy dengan nada datar. Nami kini tertawa geli. Ia menertawakan situasi ini. Tadi baru saja ia kesal karena Luffy memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas setiap kali ia bertanya. Namun kali ini ia juga memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan Luffy. Apa bedanya ia dengan Luffy?

"Nami, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Nami berhenti tertawa dan menatap Luffy yang tengah kesal dengan dirinya. Pembalasan itu memang terasa manis, apalagi kalau orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini juga tanpa tahu apa artinya itu?" selidik Nami. Luffy mengangguk. Nami merapatkan kedua lengannya di leher Luffy dan menatap Luffy dalam-dalam.

"Lalu Kapten, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Shishishi..."

Luffy menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Nami, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan instingnya bekerja.

**A/N:**

***Menatap fic kali ini, mendesah pelan***

'**Huh, sepertinya bukan tulisan terbaikku'**

**OK, di sini aku mau buat pengakuan dosa**

**Sebenarnya Let's Talk ini adalah one shoot**

**Waaaa...Gomenasai! XO**

**Tapi setelah menyelesaikan cerita di chapter pertama, entah kenapa aku pengen ngelanjutin cerita ini. Cuma pengen aja...XP**

**Dan yang minta fic ini dilanjutin ternyata banyak banget**

**Baik itu yang review, nge fave sampai ngasih alert. Ah, aku jadi ga enak**

**Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bikin chapter terakhir ini**

**Gaya bahasanya beda ya? Hehehe...**

**Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan *nyengir kuda***

**Oh, atau kalian pengen fic ini dilanjutin lagi (hah, cari penyakit lagi XP)**


End file.
